


The Last One

by marcelo



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: There's always another last battle.





	The Last One

The last seal was broken. Dust became flesh, the dead came back to life, and the world was weighted in the ultimate scale and found wanting. Earth itself opened to throw mankind into the fires below.

Seven beings stood.

"We would like to appeal."

An immortal, invincible host raised their spears in angered retort. Should they defy the Will, they would have to face forces stronger than any their universe had ever withstood.

The being clad in red whispered to nobody in particular. "What, again?"

"Flash. Focus."

"I'm just saying."

Mortals referred to the ensuing battle as "the one last Thursday" for about a week.


End file.
